


Ode

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "You're perfect. You're our own new and improved definition of perfect."--(Kinktober Day 18 - Body Worship)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Ode

**Author's Note:**

> note: not at how i can write detailed smut but when it comes to fluff i cant write it decently rip. is this even considered body worship? also lmao at how i can't write anything long if it aint jackbum or jackjae smh. also im still coughing up a lung but we doing this n e way uwu hella late but oh well

Mark always took his time showing Jackson how much he loved everything about him. He would spend endless minutes and sometimes hours stating why he loved him, his fingers touching Jackson softly like he was afraid he'd break with one wrong move.

Jackson enjoyed those moments, sometimes he needed them even. He'd close his eyes and just let himself feel everything, hear everything Mark said. Jackson was very soft at heart, wearing his heart on his sleeve and being overall very easily hurt.

Mark and the boys tried their best to reassure him that he was perfect, that he didn't have any faults, Jackson believed them for a while but then reality caught up to him and as much as he hated it, no one was perfect and neither was he.

Mark always tried his best. He and Jaebum would be adamant on the idea that he was perfect, that he was the only exception to the no one is perfect rule, and they tried to get him to see himself that way too.

Jackson gasped back into reality trying to muffle a giggle when Mark's sharp teeth scraped along his hipbone. Mark smiled up at him, his hands touching his thighs gently before he was moving them to his waist. His fingers traced over every inch of skin they could reach, murmuring praising little words about everywhere he touched.

"Your skin is so soft, Jackson" Mark whispered loud enough for only both of them, his eyes bright and earnest as he smiled. "You're perfect."

Jackson looked away from him, at the ceiling with a soft fluttering of his euelashes as he felt hands start caressing him everywhere.

"Perfection is impossible, if i were perfect that would make me imperfect." He mumbled and Mark laughed, his smile softening when Jackson turned to look back at him.

"You're perfect." He insisted, his hand stopping on his thighs and rubbing at them. "Maybe not in the literal sense, but to me, to Jaebum, to the boys;" Mark reached up to touch his cheek with long slender fingers. "To us you're perfect. You're our own new and improved definition of perfect."

Jackson wanted to roll his eyes, but the knot that had formed in his throat prevented him from doing anything other than smile and close his eyes.

Mark made a satisfied noise at not being denied, his hands running over his chest and his soft stomach. Even as he worked his abs back, his tummy was still soft. Mark leant down and kissed at the soft skin, his tongue coming out to taste him, soft sigh following him as he pulled back. Jackson had his head tilted back, eyes closed still and mouth parted with a soft string of sighs leaving him when Mark touched him anywhere.

"Your thighs," Mark started, his voice no more than that same volume of a whisper as before. "Do you know how crazy they make me? I can't tell you how much tims I've spent thinking about doing god knows what to them."

Jackson shivered with his hand curling around the sheets. Mark placed a kiss on one thigh, his lips leaving soft pecks and gentle sucks on every inch of them available.

"And your eyes," This time Mark leant over him until their faces were inches apart, gaze flickering around his face before they settled on his eyes. "They're the prettiest eyes I've possibly ever seen; and I've seen a lot of people throughout my whole life."

Jackson blinked and his heart stuttered as Mark leant down to press a kiss to his forehead and then his nose and down to his lips. "That's absurd, you've no doubt seen maybe a billion eyes, mine aren't the prettiest."

"You're absurd. My definition of pretty differs from your definition. Mine is superior in the sense that i know what's beautiful." Mark smiled and Jackson felt himself melt a bit. "You are."

"I have six definitions of pretty, perfect and beautiful." Jackson answered back, his eyes soft and bright as Mark rolled his eyes fondly.

"My one is still superior." He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, Jackson doing the same. "You're superior."

For the moment, Jackson accepted it, his lips pulling into a grin as he giggled and whispered a soft, _okay,_ between them. 

He could believe it for now.

 

 


End file.
